


You can only know something when you know it

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slight Canon Divergence, Tumblr Prompt, also the title is dumb but thats what gilbert says when breaking up with winnie so, for the purposes of this roy is diana's cousin ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Anne was in love with Gilbert, but he doesn't seem to feel the same. So when Diana's handsome cousin begins to show interest, how could Anne refuse??///from tumblr: "I love the situation of Gilbert being the first to fall for Anne and her realizing about her feelings in season 3 on the show but what if it was the other way around? What if it was Anne the one gone for Gilbert since the first moment and him only realizing his feelings during season 3 like Anne in AWAE (maybe because she starts courting? or because of any other reason) "
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Royal "Roy" Gardner/Anne Shirley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 163





	You can only know something when you know it

_ You can't talk to Gilbert Blythe, you can't even look at him.  _

Anne didn't want to, but she couldn't help it. Josie's warning all those years ago had never held much weight in Anne's mind. She knew Ruby was helplessly in love with Gilbert, and she respected that. But whenever Gilbert spoke to her she couldn't help but feel her heart rate increase, butterflies formed in her stomach whenever their hands accidentally touched as they worked on the school paper together, passing papers between themselves.

Anne couldn't lie to herself. She was also crushing on Gilbert. How could she not? There was no denying he was the most handsome boy in their class, he had such a splendid chin. Even the moment they met had been like something out of a fairy tale, with Gilbert stepping out of the woods to save her from Billy. Of course she wasn't some helpless damsel, but it had felt nice for once to be cared about. Here she was, a strange girl in the woods but instead of joining in with his classmate, Gilbert had stood up for her. 

Of course he had shown his true colours when he pulled her hair, subsequently pulling her out of whatever prince charming spell he’d had over her. But over the next few months he had slowly won her back, showing that he truly was sorry and now she supposed they’d been friends ever since. It was only when he left for months that she realised she had fallen for his charms again.

For three years she had been helplessly in love with Gilbert Blythe, but there was nothing she could do about it. He had settled into the role of her friend and there was no changing that. Besides, why would he want her - some red-headed orphan - when he could have literally any girl in Avonlea? There were moments she thought maybe he felt it too, when their eyes met across the room, but other times he would take a tone with her and they would start arguing. 

It seemed futile that anything would happen with Gilbert, so when Anne met Diana’s cousin Roy (and he actually showed an active interest in her), how could she say no?

Roy was tall, dark, and handsome. It had started off quite simple. Anne had met him when she visited Aunt Josephine’s as part of her quest to find out more about her family. But he seemed to be there every time she turned up, until eventually Cole suggested they both go out to tea - and soon it became a weekly affair. 

She’d managed to keep it hidden from her friends - other than Diana of course - but especially Gilbert. It wasn’t anything wrong, but somehow she couldn’t bear it if Gilbert ever found out. She was supposed to be over him, but here she was trying to avoid them ever meeting. 

It had been going well until Roy turned up at the county fair. The two worlds were meeting, but Anne had done everything to make sure she avoided Gilbert at the fair, until the dancing began...

“Does he remind you of someone?” Ruby said, tilting her head as she stared at Roy while he was talking to Anne.

“He’s related to Diana, Ruby.” Josie rolled her eyes.

“No, that’s not it...his hair is...and his eyes…” she turned her head, catching a glimpse of Gilbert stood on the other side of the dance hall, talking to Moody. And then it hit her. “Gilbert. He looks like Gilbert!”

The other girls all immediately turned around to stare at Gilbert, giggling when he awkwardly caught their eyes. 

“Perhaps we should...introduce them.” Josie smirked, walking towards Gilbert before the other girls could stop her.

Josie linked her arm through Gilbert’s, dragging him across the hall and tapping Roy on the shoulder, Anne’s face falling when she realised what was happening.

“Gilbert, this is Roy. Anne’s -”

“Friend.” Anne cut off Josie before she could spin some kind of web that would leave everyone uncomfortable. 

“Pleasure. Anne’s told me all about her classmates but she failed to tell me about you.” Roy smiled a bright smile as he held out his hand to Gilbert, but there was something in his eyes that Anne couldn’t read.

“Likewise.” Gilbert returned the handshake with similar politeness, but like Roy there seemed to be a stiffness about the pleasantries, a tension between the two boys.

Roy subtly glanced Gilbert up and down, mentally comparing himself. Gilbert was similar in height to him, perhaps broader in the shoulders as evidence of his life in farmwork. But Roy’s suit was smarter, his cufflinks pure silver, given as a gift for his eighteenth birthday. Roy’s hair was parted neater, his shoes not scuffed but polished so that his reflection was almost visible. He was almost a mirror of what Gilbert could have been had he been born into a wealthy family. 

After a moment’s silence, Gilbert nodded to Anne, stepping away and back into the crowd, an unreadable expression on his face. Was he jealous? No, Gilbert Blythe didn’t get jealous. He was far above that. Or was he?

* * *

Gilbert walked home in a daze, staring up at the moon. Anne...had a beau? She was courting someone. He’d never considered it before, not that Anne wasn’t courting material, any man would be lucky to be her husband. But he hadn’t expected it to happen so soon. Maybe he had had a crush on her once, but she’d quickly made her feelings known so he just never pursued anything. 

He just never imagined she’d find someone. Logically he knew it was bound to happen, but it still shocked him. They’d been friends for years, he hadn’t imagined one day she wouldn’t be in his life. Why did he care? He should be happy for his friend. And yet, there was a burning feeling in his chest when he thought of Anne with another boy. Another boy who looked  _ exactly _ like him. It was just a coincidence. Right?

“I don’t know Gilbert, it sounds like maybe you’re in love with Anne.” Bash was bouncing Dellie up and down as he paced, listening to Gilbert recount the events of the fair. 

“I’m, she’s, we’re not...I am just curious about this Roy character.” 

Bash tilted his head, “Sure. Just curious like you were when you got her letter on the boat and wouldn’t stop talking about her.”

“She’s my friend. I just don’t think this Roy is a right fit for her.” Gilbert hung his jacket on the back of the kitchen chair, leaning his two hands on the back as he thought. “You should have seen the way he looked at me. Like I was irrelevant, beneath him.”

“I can imagine.”

Gilbert straightened up, realising what that must sound like to Bash. Of course he knows what it’s like to be looked at like you were nothing. “I’m sorry. I just-”

“It’s alright.” Bash shook his head.

Gilbert began pacing, gesticulating to emphasise his points. “But my point was that Anne shouldn’t be with someone like that. She’s too good for him. He’s the type who just wants a pretty wife to sit around his house and cook for him, but that’s not Anne. She has a mind, and spirit. She deserves someone who can see that. Who knows what it’s like to have to work for something. Someone who will let her follow her dreams. Someone...someone like…”

“Someone like you?” 

Gilbert stood still, hands falling to his sides. He imagined it, him and Anne. It didn’t scare him, but rather it made it all clear. He was in love with Anne. He was in love with Anne Shirley Cuthbert. But she was with someone else…

“She loves him. Not me…” 

Bash put Dellie down and grasped Gilbert by the shoulders. “You don’t know it’s love. He’s a nice fellow who showed interest. How do you know if you didn’t tell her how you feel that she’d return those feelings. You’ve shown no interest, she probably thinks you don’t care for her. You said it yourself he looks just like you. Is that not a sign? You have to tell her, you have to give her a choice at least.”

Gilbert nodded slowly, letting Bash’s words sink in. “I...I have to tell her. I have to tell her that I love her. And if she rejects me then I’ll have to accept it. But like you said, I have to give her a choice.”

Gilbert fled from the house, running through the night towards Green Gables.

* * *

  
  


“This is all so...sudden.” Anne stood on the porch of Green Gables, one hand on her chest, the other being held by Roy who was on his knees. 

“Anne, I’ve asked Marilla and Matthew and they say it falls to you. So what do you say?”

“I…” she hadn’t imagined her marriage proposal to be so...unromantic.

Roy had been talking about his father’s business and that he was soon to come into money, and before she knew what was happening he was on his knees asking if she would be his wife. They’d barely been…(were they even courting?) for a few weeks. She’d imagined a far more romantic speech, and she’d expected to actually feel like she was in love. Roy was lovely, and he was pleasant to be around, but she didn’t know if she could be around him forever. When she thought of her life...Roy wasn’t there. Her mind couldn’t conjure up the image of them together, sitting by the fire reading, holding hands in their matching chairs.

“What about college? I haven’t even started yet.”

Roy stood up, smiling, “Yes but if we were married you wouldn’t even need to go to college. Isn’t that great? I’d support us so you needn't work a day in your life.”

Anne shook her head, “But I  _ want  _ to be a teacher. It’s not about money. It’s about dreams.”

“You’ll have new dreams.” He held one of her hands, holding a ring in the other. She pulled her hand from his.

“I don’t want new dreams. You’re asking me to give up my life. I can’t do that.”

“But everyone expects it.”

Anne shook her head. “Roy, I can’t marry you. I can’t be expected to give up my dreams and settle down as some house wife. That isn’t who I am. I can’t be that person for you. I’m sorry, but goodbye Roy.”

“Anne?”

“I can’t.” 

“Is there someone else? It's that Blythe boy isn’t it? That we met at the fair?” 

At the mention of Gilbert her heart sank. She had been in love with him for years, tried to move on with Roy but that hadn’t worked. It always came back to Gilbert. But it was true when she pictured a future with Roy, it didn’t seem right. But when she thought of a future without Gilbert in it...she just couldn’t. 

“He doesn’t love me back. But that isn’t why I can’t marry you. We don’t work. I’m sorry Roy.”

Roy bowed his head solemnly, “He is a fool for not loving you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Perhaps one day we can be friends, and laugh about this nonsense?”

Anne laughed, “I hope so.”

“Then, farewell Anne.” Roy politely bowed, taking his leave from Anne for perhaps the last time.

She sat on the porch after he’d left, letting the moonlight light up the fields before her. A part of her thought she had made a mistake, but another part of her knew there was no use trying to pretend that she was not still hopelessly in love with Gilbert. Marrying Roy would only end in unhappiness for the both of them, but at least she figure it out sooner rather than later.

As she hugged her knees tighter to herself she mumbled, “Unreciprocated love is far more tragical anyway…”

She looked up as she heard footsteps approaching, a dishevelled looking Gilbert breathing heavily stood before her. Had he run all the way here?

“Mind if I join you?” he gestured to the empty space on the porch step, and Anne shuffled over to make room.

“Anne...I have to tell you something. And I know you’re with Roy and he’s a very lucky man but…”

“I’m not with Roy.” She whispered, looking down at the ground. “He asked me to marry him and I said no…”

“Oh…” Gilbert forgot what he was going to say and instead followed up with, “Why did you refuse him?”

She sighed, “We want different things. He’s not right for me. I want someone who will support my dreams, not prevent them. I can’t be the perfect little house wife that he expects. But also,” she finally met Gilbert’s eyes. “because I realise I’m still in love with someone else.”

“Oh...well, that’s unfortunate.” Gilbert awkwardly cleared his throat, unsure what to say.

“What was it you came here to tell me?” she perked up a little, a small smile tugging at her lips.

He couldn’t back down now, “That...that I love you. And I know I can’t offer the marbled halls that Roy can, but I promise you, my heart is and always has belonged to you. I should have told you earlier, but in all truth I didn’t even know myself. All I knew was that you were always going to be in my future, I just didn’t know how. But now I do. I’m not asking for your favour, I just couldn’t let you marry him without knowing how I felt.”

Anne leaned forward, cupping both his cheeks with her hands as she kissed him. When she pulled back, she was surprised at herself for acting so boldly. But when Gilbert’s face broke into a huge smile, she knew all was well. 

“Do you truly love me too?” he said, almost pinching himself to check it was all real. 

“I always have. You just took too long to notice.”

“Forgive me.” he laughed, brushing the hair from her face as he leaned in to kiss her this time.

“But this isn’t a marriage proposal?” she suddenly stopped, holding up a hand.

“No.” Gilbert’s eyes grew wide. “Were you expecting one?”

“No.”

He took one of her hands, “How about we make a promise. That one day, it will be a proposal. One day when we’re done with school and college. But for now, we’ll just...be.”

“I like the sound of that.”

He lifted her hand and pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. “I should probably go before Marilla shouts at me for this indecent display.”

“Perhaps.” Anne laughed, letting him help her up. “Goodnight, Gilbert.”

He grabbed her waist, kissing her quickly once again just because he could. “Goodnight, my Anne with an E.”


End file.
